The Day That Changed Everything
by nicksmom3612
Summary: A look at how Rumple and Belle's relationship evolved into true love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The day that changed everything

Author: nicksmom312

Rating: M (mostly for future content)

Word count: approximately 2300

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary: Rumple and Belle falling in love, as they carefully dance around one another.

Authors note: I just thought it would be nice to explore the buildup of their relationship, and look at the foundation of their true love.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

The day had begun like any other that Belle had spent living in the Dark Castle since becoming Rumplestiltskin's 'caretaker'. She had woken early enough to freshen herself and put on one of the three dresses that he had given her shortly after her arrival, when it had become apparent that the gold ball gown that she had come there in wasn't at all suited for housework.

Today she choose the peach colored dress that was trimmed in white and gold and even had a matching pair of peach colored shoes with a gold buckle. She had decided that gold must be his favorite color as practically everything he owned or had given to her had some gold in it somewhere. She had secretly begun knitting him a scarf with some gold and black yarn that she had bribed the grocer into bringing her when he delivered provisions on one of his bi-weekly trips. He had raised an eyebrow at her request, but had decided it was best not to pry into the business of Rumplestiltskin… or his caretaker for that matter.

She sighed as she thought about what people in the village must be saying about her and her 'master'. She had grown up in a small village and well knew that gossip was one of the peoples main forms of entertainment, and what they didn't know for sure they relished in making up. The juicier the better, and the truth didn't matter if it got in the way of a good story.

She remembered that first few days that she had spent in the company of Rumplestiltskin, when she had been terrified that he would force her into his bed. After all he was a normal healthy male (although not entirely human) and she was considered his property. In the sight of many he had every right to use her in any way that he chose, and she supposed most people would assume that he had already exercised that right. They would, however, be wrong. He had always been a gentleman with her. More then her ex betrothed had been, as he had tried to take liberties with her prior to taking the vows of marriage. Her recollection of him kissing, and fondling her as she protested, still made her nauseated. It was not that Gaston had been a bad man, but his touch had revolted her for some reason that she did not understand, and the thought of being married to him and having to submit to his sexual desires had been one of the reasons that she had agreed to go with Rumplestiltskin in the first place.

Belle finished her morning grooming, and paused to check her reflection in the window glass. She had asked for a mirror, but had been politely refused because, as Rumplestiltskin had explained, they could be dangerous. She didn't understand, but accepted his decision, and made due by using window glass. She told herself that she only bothered with her appearance because it made her feel better. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain impossible imp.

Belle made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Rumplestiltskin and herself, pausing along the way to look out the window and admire the beautiful sunrise that still lingered on the horizon. She was always amazed at how the colors changed so much as she walked from one hall to another, going from a deep reddish gold to soft orange in the time it took her to travel from one window to the next. She smiled, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day.

When Rumplestiltskin passed the kitchen, on his way to the main dining hall, he poked his head in to admire his housekeeper as she sang softly to herself whilst preparing breakfast for the two of them. He had come to appreciate many of the qualities he had discovered in her, not the least of which was her ability to be happy and joyful in almost any circumstance. Most women in her place would have been sullen and depressed at having to go from being a pampered princess to a servant over night, but not his Belle. She worked tirelessly to cook, clean, and generally look after him day after day with not a single complaint, and even seemed to take pleasure in her efforts. She was remarkable, he thought to himself, as he turned to make his way to the dining hall, only pausing for a moment when he heard a clatter, a curse, and the sound of glass breaking. He smiled again, she was a bit clumsy though.

Belle entered the dining hall a few minutes after he had seated himself at the head of the table awaiting his breakfast. She carried a serving tray with two plates of eggs, sausages, and toast along with marmalade, eating utensils and tea and juice for two. When she had first come to the Dark Castle she had fixed his meals and served them to him in the dining hall, and ate her own in the kitchen, as the servants in her fathers castle had done. She had had no thought of eating in the dining hall with him. That had not lasted even a week, when one morning she had approached the table with his breakfast, and noticed that another chair had been placed to the left of his. She had placed his meal in front of him and he said quite casually "Belle, I would prefer it if you would do me the kindness of taking your meal in the hall with me, I have some matters to discuss with you and it would save time." Obediently she went to the kitchen and brought her breakfast to the table seating herself by his side. She noticed that he had waited for her to return before beginning to eat. He had discussed some matters related to the types of meals that he preferred and to the scheduling of deliveries of supplies to the castle, but then had turned the conversation to a more personal level, asking her about her childhood. They enjoyed a pleasant conservation as they ate and when finished Belle had cleared the table and begun cleaning the rooms scheduled for that day. She had not returned to the dining hall until it was time to serve lunch. As she approached the table she noticed that the chair was still there, and raised her eyebrow at him as she placed his plate in front of him. He didn't look up as he spoke "Belle, I think that it is more efficient if you take your meals with me so that I can discuss any pertinent matters with you from now on." Belle looked at him and blinked, then stammered "yes… yes of course, whatever you like." She stood there for a moment and he finally looked up at her and raising his eyebrows said "well?", gesturing to the other chair. She blinked again "Oh of course.. uh.. you meant now, .. ok" she knew she sounded like a dim wit, but this was not how most masters treated their servants and she was not quite sure what to make of it. Shrugging her shoulders she quickly went to the kitchen and returned with her lunch.

That had been six months ago. Since then, as she had gotten to know him better, she had determined that he hadn't really needed a caretaker. He was quite capable of taking care of himself, and the estate. He had wanted a companion. Someone with whom he could talk, and share his stories, someone who would be there waiting for him when he returned home from a 'business' trip, someone to perhaps care about him. He, of course, would never admit it, even to himself, but Belle knew that it was true none the less.

"So what is on the agenda for today, dearie?" his question bringing her back to the present. "Oh, uh, I thought since it was such a lovely day that we might go for a picnic" she blurted out before she thought. She realized that she must have been thinking about it for days now, but why she had suddenly proposed it she wasn't sure. She looked up at him to see his gaze fixed on her, a look of amusement on his face.

"A picnic?" he said seeming surprised. "Yes, a picnic" Belle responded somewhat puzzled by his response. "You know, pack a lunch, take a blanket, find a pretty spot outside, and enjoy the beautiful weather while eating. A picnic" He gave her a withering look and replied "yes dearie I am acquainted with the ritual, it is just that I have never actually gone on a picnic." Now it was her turn to be surprised, "you've never gone on a picnic… not in your entire life?" she said quietly. He looked embarrassed, "well no" he said "the opportunity never presented itself, I suppose."

"Well then that settles it" she said firmly, "we are going on a picnic." He raised his eyebrows at her commanding tone and replied "and what if I happen to have other plans for today my dear?" Giving him her sweetest smile, which she knew he had a hard time resisting, she answered "well you'll just have to reschedule" she then batted her eyes, and looked at him hopefully. She really wanted to go on a picnic. "Very well" he relented,( the eye batting having done him in), "I will be in my workroom, let me know when you are ready to leave." Belle, momentarily forgetting herself, jumped up and threw her arms around him, giving him a hard squeeze, "oh thank you, thank you so much" she squealed. She felt him stiffen as soon as she touched him, and started to pull back when suddenly she felt his arms encircle her, returning her spontaneous hug. "No matter" he said quietly.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes "no it does matter very much to me,… thank you." her voice came out rather husky, and she couldn't deny the warmth that spread through her body at the feel of his hands on her, no matter how innocent. She looked at him as a blush spread across her face, and for a moment she thought she saw a hunger in his eyes that she had never seen there before, causing her to blush even more.

She pulled away from him with some reluctance, and began gathering the dishes. "I'll just wash these up, and then start on a feast for our picnic" she said happily. "By the way, do you have a picnic basket?" she looked at him and received a blank stare in reply. "Oh I don't suppose you would. Well no matter, I'll come up with something" and swishing her hips in a way that made him groan she left him alone with his thoughts. It was several minutes before he was able to get up.

Belle began working on the food for the picnic as soon as she had finished washing up the breakfast dishes. She worked happily, humming a tune as she cooked. She decided to do a traditional picnic, consisting of fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, and a fresh baked apple pie for desert. She went looking in the storage area just off of the pantry and found a basket, along with some napkins, and then she slipped into the wine cellar and choose a nice bottle of wine. She packed the basket with everything that they would need, and then found a blanket to spread on the grass. By the time that she was done it was almost noon, and she hurried to Rumplestiltskin's workroom to tell him that it was time to go.

She found him pouring over a book with such intensity that he didn't notice her enter the room. "Ready to go?" she said as she approached him, smiling to herself when he jumped slightly. He closed the book that he had been reading, and slowly turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Careful dearie" he said with a bite in his voice "people have been known to regret sneaking up on me." Belle's smile faltered at the rebuke and she stammered "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you, I promise." He looked somewhat abashed at having been harsh with her and smiled "I just don't want you to come to harm dearie, even accidentally." She nodded and he continued, "just always be sure to knock before entering this room, understand?" "Yes, Rumple, of course, I understand." She felt foolish as tears stung her eyes unbidden, and she turned her face from him in a vain effort to hide the hurt that his words had caused. He reached out and gently taking her by the shoulders turned her to face him, tilting her chin up so he could look in her face. He saw the tears as they started to spill down her cheeks and gently, with his thumbs wiped them away. "I'm sorry Belle, I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered with more feeling then he would have believed himself capable of. It terrified him.

Belle felt her knees go weak as he gently brushed her tears away. The tenderness that she saw in his eyes made her forget her hurt feelings and lean into his touch, craving more. Just as she was about to reach out to him, he pulled away and with a nervous flitting of his hands asked "are you all ready for the picnic?" Her forward momentum caused her to stumble slightly, but she caught herself and looked at him in disbelief. '_Are you kidding me?' _she thought as she stared at him, knowing full well that he had felt the same tug of desire that she had, but now he was pulling away like some scared teenager. She groaned in frustration, he was driving her crazy.

For his part, he pretended not to notice her reaction to his touch, and her surprised look when he pulled away. He turned away from her and closed his eyes as he tried to slow his racing heart. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off of her, and he struggled to maintain control of himself. '_God's'_ he thought, she was driving him crazy.

Belle walked along through the woods following Rumplestiltskin as he carried the basket containing the lunch that she had prepared. She had never been this far out on his estate and she wondered where he was taking her. He had only smiled mysteriously when she had asked, saying "patience, dearie, patience."

At the moment she found herself watching him from behind, and admiring the easy, gracefulness of his movements. He was almost catlike as he traversed the forest floor, lightly stepping over obstacles that littered the ground making her feel almost clumsy. She found her mind wandering to thoughts of how it would feel to have his arms around her, and those long nimble fingers caressing her body. She blushed hotly remembering the steamy dream that she had had the night before. Him in her bed, his body pressed against hers, hands roaming over her boldly, causing her to moan and gasp at his fevered touch. Kissing him with a passion that felt like it would burn her alive, and having an aching need to have him closer to her, ever closer. She had never been with a man in that way, but she knew the mechanics of sex, her married friends had told her the basics after she had been betrothed to Gaston. However she had never felt this sweet ache for him, the ache from deep inside of her that she knew only the touch of Rumplestiltskin would ever be able to satisfy. It made her groan in frustration, and at the same time feel more alive then she ever had. She didn't fully understand her attraction to Rumplestiltskin, but it was there nonetheless, and growing stronger by the day. As a matter of fact she could think of little else.

She was dragged back to the present when Rumplestiltskin turned and offered her his hand to assist her to climb over a large log that blocked their path, and she fervently hoped that the shading of the forest trees would hide her blush from his eyes. It didn't. He smiled knowingly, and she had to resist the urge to smack him for his overconfidence, _'smug imp' _she thought to herself.

"Are we almost there Rum?" she asked as he settled her on her feet. "Almost" he murmured, his mouth so close to her ear that his warm breath caused her to shiver. He turned and continued on, leaving her to watch after him for a moment before collecting herself and following. _'Smug imp!' _she thought again, smiling at his play with her.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes, and then Belle heard the sound of rushing water. Looking past Rumplestilltskin she gasp as she saw a beautiful crystal blue lake, with a waterfall at least fifty feet high spilling into it. It was surrounded on three sides by mountains which were dotted with massive evergreen trees, and in a clearing leading up to the waters edge there was a large grassy area sprinkled with wildflowers in a stunning display of vivid color. "Oh my gosh"! she breathed as she rushed past him in her excitement, "it's beautiful, Rum, absolutely beautiful." He watched her as she walked up to the waters edge, looking up at the waterfall with eyes that were sparkling with joy. He thought to himself that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and not just because she was physically beautiful, (although she was undeniably stunning), but because her very soul shone with kindness, understanding and love. Even for one such as himself.

She turned to him, and smiling brightly said "thank you so much." He nodded to her, thinking that she was ridiculously easy to please and replied, "I am gratified that you are pleased, dearie" and with a flourish he spread the blanket on the ground saying "now, I have supplied the setting, lets see what you have supplied" as he began rooting around in the basket in search of food. She couldn't help but smile at him as she heard him mutter under his breath "breakfast was ages ago."

Of course the bottle of wine was the first item which caught his interest. He giggled as he pulled two glasses from the basket, and with a suggestive leer at her said "what's say we begin with a little something to relax.. ummm" Belle felt her heart do a little flip, as she regarded him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and the sun glinting off of his greenish, gold skin. He was beautiful, she thought, and she was in trouble.

_Next, the picnic. Hope you enjoyed, and I will update ASAP._

_BTW, wasn't the finale great? I am so glad that the writers gave us some very satisfying moments, especially with Rumbelle. _

"_It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness." Rumplestiltskin_

Robert Carlyle _is amazing, he absolutely broke my heart with that line and his delivery of it. WOW! It is going to be a long summer. __L_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Day That Changed Everything

Author: nicksmom3612

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: A look at how Rumple and Belle's relationship evolved into true love.

Authors note: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I won't go into details, but illness along with the demands of work and the fact that I have struggled somewhat with this chapter all contributed to the delay. However this is a nice long chapter and I hope that it will have been worth the wait. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and added this work of mine to your story alert. It is nice to know that the work is enjoyed. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Rumplestiltskin on a normal day was always highly entertaining, but Rumplestiltskin with a couple of glasses of wine in him, and on an empty stomach no less, was the court jester on steroids. Belle, who had also indulged in some wine, hadn't laughed so much in ages as he recounted endless tales of dealing, mischief and just plain silliness, sometimes acting out certain parts.

She was laughing at one of his more lewd tales and asked "so, you just left him there, in nothing but his boots?" Rumple was reclining on the blanket with another glass of wine in his hand smiling at the beautiful creature in front of him. He shrugged "It was no less then he deserved, after all he had traded away his own daughter, in a quest for riches." The disapproval in his voice was palatable. Belle sobered momentarily "you dislike him for that, don't you?" He was looking past her at the lake when he answered "parents are meant to love and protect their children, not use and abuse them" he said quietly as he continued to stare at the lake, obviously lost in thought, and Belle watched his face as various emotions flitted across it. Anger, hurt and sadness she recognized immediately, but there were others that she couldn't place. Finally she broke the silence and asked "what happened to his daughter?" His eyes slowly traveled back to her face, and he looked at her intently. "What do you think happened to her, dearie?" he asked quietly.

Belle wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did, this was a test, and so she chose her words carefully. "As I'm sure that you're aware there are rumors that you trade in children, and there are many speculations about what you do with them, most of them repulsive and terrifying." She paused as she tried to read in his face the effect of her words, but he was impassive. Taking a breath she continued "I have lived with you for almost seven months now and I would have to say that I know you better then most. So if I have to guess I would think that you found her a good home, with someone who would love her."

He smiled and nodded at her "and you would be right, my dear." Belle breathed a sigh as the tension which had built thick between them disappeared like the air whooshing from a balloon which has been popped. Suddenly he was smiling at her again, and sitting up, he declared "I'm starving", and pulled the dish containing the fried chicken from the basket.

They ate in companionable silence with Rumple occasionally commenting on how excellent her cooking had become, and Belle blushing at his praise.

The sun reflecting off of the surface of the lake made it look as though it were made of glass, and the smell of the wildflowers, like an intoxicating perfume combined to make it one of the most perfect days that Belle had ever seen. "Thank you so much for coming on a picnic with me" she said looking into his large dark eyes and smiling, "I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed it." He ducked his head in lieu of a bow, and replied "It has been my pleasure, princess."

The afternoon had started to get somewhat warm and an idea occurred to Belle as she fanned herself with one of the napkins. "Rumple?" she said with a twinkle of mischief in her too blue eyes. He glanced up at her and noticed that she had undone the top buttons of her dress, and he could see a sheen of sweat glistening on the skin that was exposed. He had to swallow hard before he was able to respond to her. "Yes dearie?" he managed. "Do you swim?" she asked innocently. His mind was in a fog as he watched a bead of sweat run down her neck and travel south to disappear under the lace of her chemise. As if from far away he heard her say "Rumple, did you hear me?"

Pulling himself together and tearing his eyes away from her chest he said in a voice a few octaves lower then his norm "yes, dearie I heard you, and, uh.., yes of course I can swim…. What did you have in mind?"

Belle, the wine having made her bold, glanced towards the lake, and lowering her eyes she looked at him in what she hoped was an inviting manner. "Care for a dip oh dark one?" she said huskily. He groaned inwardly and wondered to himself if she, in her innocence, realized the double meaning of what she had just said. He met her eyes and held them, "after you dearie."

Belle blushed as she stood and walked towards the lake. She really wanted to go for a swim, but felt shy about stripping down to her chemise in front of him. Looking back over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow and making a circling motion with her finger said "turn around now." With a suggestive leer, and a voice dripping honey he said "now where would the fun be in that, dearie?" Placing her hands on her hips giving him a glare she huffed "Rumple pleeeease?" He gave an exaggerated sigh as he turned away "very well princess if it will please you."

Keeping a wary eye on him Belle quickly removed her dress, shoes and stockings. Taking a moment to twist her hair up into a bun and securing it with pins that she had in her pocket, she gingerly stepped into the lake.

The water was deliciously cool and she waded in up to her waist before calling out "you can turn around now."

The sight that greeted Rumplestiltskin when he turned back to the lake took his breath away. Belle was waist deep in the crystal blue water, smiling and splashing water on her face and chest, her chestnut brown hair pulled up in a bun, with ringlets of curls escaping and cascading down around her face. "Come on, Rum" she called "the waters lovely." "Yes" he murmured, "lovely" but he wasn't talking about the water. "Aren't you coming in?" she called to him. Standing, he strode to the waters edge, "I think not dearie, you see I might melt." She gave him an exasperated look and splashed water towards him, "suit yourself" she said as she dove headfirst under the surface.

She swam towards the bottom of the lake enjoying the feel of the water as she glided through it. It was very clear, allowing her an excellent view of the vegetation and the many living things that inhabited it. As she swam she noticed some yellow water bell flowers growing along a rock ledge at the very bottom of the lake. Smiling she turned and swam for the surface. When she broke through the water she looked for Rumplestiltskin only to find him sitting on the blanket enjoying another piece of apple pie. It was his third she thought with a sense of satisfaction.

When he saw her surface, he looked up "having fun dearie?" he called around a mouthful of pie. She smiled and called back "you don't know what your missing Rum." "Oh yes I do" he muttered to himself. "What?" she called back. "Nothing dearie, enjoy your swim." She smiled "Rum, there are some water bell flowers on the bottom, I'm going to get some, they make excellent tea." He nodded absently "that sounds nice" he said as he reached for another piece of pie. Belle smiled as she watched him, she had never seen him this relaxed. It was good for him she decided, and she wanted what was good for him. As she treaded water, watching him eat, she felt a swell of love for him. She knew that he had a dark side, that he had done terrible things in the past, but she also knew that there was much good in him, and that he had done many wonderful things as well. He was, without a doubt, the most complicated man she had ever known. Smiling, she thought to herself that it was a good thing he didn't eat like this all the time, and then taking a deep breath she dove back under the water to get some of the water bell flowers.

When she reached the flowers, she noticed that they were growing down into the crevices of the rocky ledge. Placing her feet firmly on the ledge, she began to pull. She knew from past experience that they had very deep roots, and would require some effort to release them from the rock, so she pulled hard. On her second tug she was rewarded as a handful of the blossoms came loose. She grabbed another bunch and pulled again, but as she did her right foot slipped off of the rock. She felt it sink into a hole and lodge painfully between two rocks. In a panic she dropped the flowers and scrambled to pull her foot loose. Her lungs were already tight with the need to take a breath. She tore at the rocks trapping her foot. '_No!' _her mind screamed '_Oh god, not now!' _She couldn't call Rumplestiltskin's name, so as she struggled to free herself, with her last coherent thought she screamed his name in her mind, as her body forced her to open her mouth and fill her lungs with water.

Rumplestiltskin was just finishing his forth piece of apple pie when he heard Belle scream his name in his mind, with terror in her voice. Dropping his plate, he leapt to his feet and teleported to the edge of the lake, scanning the waters surface for any sign of her. All he saw was a bunch of yellow water bell flowers floating near the bank. His blood went cold as fear gripped him. Closing his eyes he cast his mind out, searching the depths of the lake for her.

He found her almost immediately, floating lifelessly, her foot still trapped, and her blue eyes open staring at nothing. "NOOO!" the scream was ripped from his throat as he immediately transported her into his arms. "NOOO!" he screamed again, clutching her body to him, the anguished cry traveling for miles in every directions, freezing the blood of every living thing that heard the inhuman sound.

He laid her on the ground, and placed his ear to her chest, franticly listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. "No Belle… no… please. Don't do this to me… please." he repeated over and over, like a mantra. Acting on instinct he began pushing on her chest to force the water from her lungs, and at the same time sending his magic into her body searching for any spark of life. As he worked, tears streaming down his face, he continued to plead with her, "please Belle… please don't leave me,… please." Suddenly he found a spark of life in her mind. It was barely flickering, but he grabbed onto it desperately, and used his magic to send every ounce of power that he possessed into it. He was draining himself to the point of danger, but he would not stop, he would revive her or die trying he decided grimly. For you see where Belle was concerned, Rumplestiltskin refused to be a coward. As his vision began to go dark, and his body started to sway, on the verge of collapsing, finally the spark steadied, began to grow brighter, and then to spread.

And then Belle was coughing, water spilling from her lungs in massive amounts. He quickly turned her onto her side, allowing gravity to assist in expelling the remaining water, as she continued to cough and gasp. A weakness such as he had never known overcame him as he sank to the earth beside her. He gathered her in his arms with his last ounce of strength and held her as she struggled to breath.

It was several minutes before she was breathing almost normally. She felt Rumplestiltskin's arms around her and shifted enough to look up at his ashen face. "Rum" she said weakly reaching up to touch his him, "Thank you" was all , she could manage before she lost consciousness.

When next she woke she found herself in her bed wearing one of her nightdresses, and the covers pulled up to her chin. Looking around she saw Rumplestiltskin laying fully clothed, stretched out on top of the bed covers next to her sound asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful as he slept, and she took the opportunity to study him without his teasing her about staring at him.

She thought him quite handsome, although in an unconventional way. His broad forehead, high cheek bones, and fine straight nose were a stark contrast to Gaston who had been considered very handsome by most everyone (Gaston included ) back home. Belle had never found him so, even before meeting Rumplestiltskin. While she did not find him repulsive, she had not been attracted to him at all. She realized, as she thought about these things, that it was only after getting to know them that she had formed an opinion one way or the other.

Gaston had been just another moderately handsome knight in her fathers court until she had been betrothed to him, and he had started treating her like his personal property, ordering her about, and trying to force his unwanted physical attentions upon her. It was then that she had started to view him as ugly. She had also found him not to be the brightest candle in the candelabra, and she prized intelligence in a possible husband far more then physical attractiveness.

With Rumplestiltskin it had gone just the opposite. Upon first seeing him, she had been intrigued by his alien appearance, though certainly not attracted to it, however she was immediately captivated by his keen intelligence. Even her fathers top advisor, who was considered by most, to be one of the most intelligent men in the entire realm, had been no match for Rumplestiltskin. She discovered, over the months that she had lived with him in the Dark Castle, that he was very well read, and possessed a wealth of information on an impressive variety of subjects, ranging from philosophy, to geology, to meteorology (always a good idea to understand weather patterns he assured her). She realized, of course, the fact that he was hundreds of years old had much to do with it, but his keen intelligence and inquisitive nature were the driving forces behind his accumulation of knowledge. She had found him to always be a gentleman, well mannered, compassionate,(where it was warranted), and he had a wicked sense of humor. And even with all of this she realized that she had just scratched the surface when it came to knowing Rumplestiltskin. She felt that even if she spent a lifetime with him, there would still be mysteries to be uncovered. She knew now that that is exactly what she wanted to do. More then anything.

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin stirred beside her, and she sank back down onto her pillow as he opened his eyes. She smiled as he looked over to her, and he smiled sweetly in return. "Belle" he said as he reached a hand over to brush her hair back from her face, "are you quite recovered dearie?" She shivered at his touch, and reaching up to grasp his hand in hers she said "yes… Rum, I'm quite recovered." His eyes widened as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. She was feeling bold in the face of almost having died, and realized that one never knew how much time was going to be granted to them. She was weary of this dance that they had been engaged in for the past several months, each afraid of reveling their true feelings and desires, for fear of being rejected. She loved Rumplestiltskin, and she didn't care what anyone else would think of her, she only cared what he thought.

"Belle" he whispered as he looked into her eyes, his voice sounding torn and ragged, "I nearly lost you today,…" he paused and reached out to pull her closer to him, fisting one hand in the golden brown curls at the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back. "Rum" she breathed his name and her arms went around him, tangling her hands in his soft curls as her eyes fluttered closed. He lowered his mouth to hers, lips moving over hers slowly, taking his time as he savored their first kiss, and then he used his tongue to part her lips slipping it into her mouth, sweeping deep. Belle felt an intense sweet ache, centered in her loins spread through out her body as she moaned softly into his mouth. Clinging to him, she felt him pull her body into his, as he continued plundering her sweet mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of it. It was the most incredible pleasure she had ever felt and her heart pounded as another moan escaped her.

The sound sent him over the edge and all pretence of control vanished. He tore his mouth away from hers and began kissing a heated trail along her jaw line and then down her neck. "Gods Belle" he groaned as his hands began to roam her body.

His mouth found hers again, as his hand cupped one of her breast gently caressing it, and then flicking his thumb across her hardened nipple through the fabric of her nightdress. She was gasping and clutching him to her as her senses were overwhelmed. He was overpowering her with desire and she couldn't have stopped it if she had wanted to.

Trembling with desire, he whispered into her ear, his voice low and strained "are you sure that this is what you want Belle?" In the back of her mind she thought about those who would say that laying with Rumplestiltskin unmarried was a sin, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes "god yes Rum, I love you so much" she breathed " I want you so bad it hurts" she paused to kiss him lightly on the neck, "please Rum" another kiss "please." He tilted her chin up to gaze into her blue eyes which were glazed over and darkened with her lust. "As you wish my lady" he replied roughly.

With a flick of his wrist all but the single candle on the nightstand were extinguished. Pulling away reluctantly he stood beside the bed to disrobe, but Belle raised herself up onto her knees, and perching herself on the edge of the bed, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt him trembling. They looked into each others eyes, and she began undoing the buttons of his golden shirt, never taking her eyes from his. She felt bold as he stood letting her unbutton his shirt. She had to pull it from his breeches to get to the last button, and then using both hands she went to spread it open, but he grabbed her wrists at the last second stopping her. "What is it?" she whispered, seeing something akin to fear on his face. His voice was a horse rasp as he said "you might not like what you see."

Looking in his eyes, her heart ached for him as she realized that he feared she would be disgusted if she were to gaze upon what he considered to be his ugliness. Taking his face in her hands she forced him to meet her eyes. "Listen to me Rumplestiltskin", she said firmly, "I love you and there is no scar, or marking on your body that is going to change that." She kissed him softly and whispered "trust me my love." He closed his eyes and brought her hands back to his shirt, silently giving her permission to remove it. Gently she opened it and pushed it over his shoulders letting it slid like a whisper to the floor. She wondered what he thought to be repulsive about his body, because she thought that he was magnificent. He was slight in build, but his chest was toned and muscular. His skin the same greenish gold color of his face, and it sparkled in the flickering candlelight. "You are beautiful Rumplestiltskin" she breathed. He sighed, and muttered something underneath his breath about love surly being blind, causing her to laugh, and easing the tension between them.

She ran her hands along the smooth gold flecked skin of his chest and felt him tremble at her touch. Wondering if his nipples were as sensitive as hers, she leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss at the base of his throat while she gently brushed her hands across them. She felt him shudder and with a fierce growl he moved forwards, climbing into the bed and forcing her backwards until he had her pined down with his body, "Rum" she panted, as he began pulling at the lacings of her nightdress franticly. The more he pulled at them, it seemed the more they knotted, almost as if they were intentionally trying to frustrate him. Finally, losing patience, he divested both of them of their remaining clothing with a single thought, and Belle gasped in surprise at the suddenness of being completely naked with him. He looked at her and with a sheepish smile said "magic has it's benefits." She laughed and blushing ten shades of red agreed, "yes… yes it certainly does".

She smiled up at him as he gently caressed her face, and whispered in her ear "you are so very beautiful", taking her mouth again as her eyes closed.

He kissed her senseless, and she returned his passion, hands roaming each others bodies, and their moans of pleasure mingling in the air. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and moving her hand lower she touched it causing him to groan "gods Belle". She knew enough about the act of sex, from talking to married women in her village, to understand that he would put this inside of her, and touching it now she couldn't help but feel frightened. It was so large, thick and long, she didn't see how it was possible to take it inside of her. As though he had read her thoughts he kissed her softly, caressing her face with his hand, and whispered " I'll be gentle, love." he promised. "I know you will, Rum," she whispered "I trust you."

He smiled, moving his hand down over her abdomen, and while he distracted her with kisses to her throat he slid it between her thighs, touching her for the first time. She moaned and dug her fingernails into his back as he began caressing her most intimate parts, sending intense pleasure through her body with each stroke. She twined her hands in his hair and pulled gently so that he raised his head and she crushed her mouth to his in a fierce kiss, her moaning becoming louder, as he continued to pleasure her with his hand. "Rum" she gasped against his lips "oh god… it … it feels so good." "Mmmm" was his only reply as he returned his lips to her throat, working on leaving his mark there.

She moaned and writhed against his hand, her breathing shallow and coming in quick pants, as her pleasure intensified. Through the lust filled fog that enveloped her mind, she thought to herself that if she had known it would be like this she would have demanded that he exercise his right to bed her long ago. "Rum" she gasped. He seemed not to hear her, so intent was he on suckling her throat. "Rumplestiltskin" she said more forcefully, and he raised his head to look at her, while continuing to stroke her. Her hands tangled in his hair once again and drawing his face close to hers she managed to gasp "I… I love you" "And I love you Belle" he whispered, and kissed her with all of the passion of the love that he felt, just as her orgasm burst through her causing her to cry out into his mouth. He held her as her body shook with the intensity as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her to the very roots of her hair.

He peppered kisses all over her face and throat, murmuring soothing sounds, while still gently stroking her, drawing out her pleasure. Gradually, as her breathing slowed he took her mouth again in a slow, intoxicating kiss while moving his hand to her breast. Belle was mildly surprised to feel the strong stirrings of desire rising in her again so quickly. She ran her hands over his body, caressing every inch as she sought to bring him as much pleasure as he had brought her.

"My, you seem to be a natural talent" he breathed as he pulled her beneath him, positioning himself between her thighs. She felt her pulse quicken as she realized that he was about to enter her and pierce her virgin barrier. She tried to sound nonchalant and unafraid as she responded "I… I've always been a quick study", but failed miserably, sounding instead terribly young and frightened. "Belle" he whispered caressing her face and looking at her with such tenderness and concern that she immediately felt ashamed at her thoughtlessness. She didn't want him to feel guilty about hurting her. This was a natural part of the first consummation for a woman, and she was a woman now, not a little girl. She ached for him, so taking a deep breath she said "I'm ready Rum,"… then kissing him deeply "please I want you so."

He returned her kiss, and then she felt him use two fingers to gently enter her and thrust a few times to prepare her for him. Withdrawing he grasped himself and entered her slowly, moaning as he did so. She felt only pressure at first, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she waited for him to continue, her heart racing. She could tell that he was fighting to control himself and be gentle with her, his breathing deep and steady. She felt him advance a little deeper, and she relaxed, still feeling no pain. Suddenly he gave a hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of her, and Belle cried out in surprise at the sharp pain, which was followed by a throbbing ache. She clutched at him, breathing hard, sobbing quietly against his shoulder, more from overwrought emotions than pain.

He was motionless inside of her, holding her as the storm of emotion and pain surged through her, "there love, it's over" he soothed as he stroked her hair, "it's over." The throbbing pain had already begun to recede, and Belle's sobs quieted as she relaxed in his embrace. "I'm sorry love, but it's better to get it over quickly, like removing a bandage" he said. She looked up at him, seeing the concern in his face, and smiled, "I'm alright Rum" she said "though you might have warned me." He gently wiped the last of her tears away before replying, "I needed you to relax as much as possible or it would have been much more painful,… forgive me?" Stretching up to kiss him she whispered "there's nothing to forgive my love", and nipped playfully at his lower lip, teasing him, as she ran a hand through his hair and tugged him closer to her.

She could feel him hard and throbbing inside of her and though still being a novice at this she wanted to give him pleasure as he had done for her.

She kissed him deeply sweeping her tongue through his mouth and was rewarded with a moan from him. Then, doing what felt natural, she surprised him by grinding her hips in a circular motion causing him to near lose his mind. "Oh my sweet Belle" he moaned as he began to thrust in and out, gradually picking up the pace.

Belle clung to him, the pain she had felt now only a memory, replaced with such sweet pleasure as Rumplestiltskin thrust deeply inside of her. They were both breathing heavily, and their moans and cries of pleasure mingled together. Belle looked at his face, his eyes were closed in concentration, lips parted, and the soft curls framing his face swayed gently, brushing her shoulders, as his body rocked above her.

Her emotions overwhelmed her as he loved her in the most intimate way possible, and she began to cry softly. His thrusting faltered , and he opened his eyes, fearing that he had hurt her. Kissing her gently he asked "what's wrong love?.. did I hurt you?" "No" she said as she tried to stop crying "I… I'm fine… It's just that I love you so, and I… I felt so…" Words failed her so she pulled him to her and kissed him with every ounce of love that she felt, and he hungrily returned it, beginning to thrust faster, and more forcefully.

They lost themselves to the building fire that burned within each of them for the other. Biting, scratching, and kissing with ferocious intensity until finally Belle screamed his name as wave after powerful wave of pleasure caused her body to convulse violently in his arms. As she clamped down on him he spilled his seed inside of her in a series of quick hard thrusts, his back arching, pushing him even deeper, as incoherent cries were torn from throat.

As they began to come down they kissed, and caressed each other, both murmuring words of love and devotion. They knew that the love that they shared was a rare and precious thing, that few people ever experience, and that together they could face whatever the future held for them, because they had the most powerful love of all, True Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Day That Changed Everything

Author: nicksmom3612

Rating: M

Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle falling in love

Authors note: Again I apologize for the delay in updating. This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show or the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Belle stirred as the morning light streaming through the window crossed her face. She was dreaming, her eyes still moving rapidly as she watched the strange events unfold before her. She was in a dark cold place, with no window or door that she could discern. There was a strange scratching sound, and a voice, a woman's voice, cold, cruel, and oh so malicious. "You're never getting out of here, Belle," it was saying "and don't even think that he's going to come for you. He thinks you're dead dear, along with that bastard of his that you carry" and then Belle could make out a face, a beautiful face, with dark hair, and blood red lips. She smiled, a frightening smile on such a beautiful face, so full of venomous pleasure at the suffering of another. "Why?" Belle pleaded, as hot tears began to run down her cheeks, "I don't understand." The woman bent down until she was only inches from Belle's face and smiling, hissed like a snake, "because I want to watch him suffer, as I suffered when my true love died, I want him to grow cold and bitter in his grief." She backed away before continuing "He'll be more use to me that way." Then Belle was clutching her stomach, and could feel the life that stirred there. His baby,… their baby, and she felt a despair so great she was sure that it would kill her. She heard cruel laughter drifting all around her as she cried and called out for Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle woke with tears still running down her face, and her heart pounding with fear. It had been one of those dreams that was so real that when you finally wake, you are overcome with gratitude that it was only a dream.

She took a deep breath and realized that she was in her room in the Dark Castel, and memories of the night before with Rumpelstiltskin came flooding back to her. She sat up looking for him, needing to see him, hold him, after that terrible dream, only to feel disappointment at his absence.

Even though the room was warm and the bright morning sunlight was streaming through the window, Belle still felt cold and wretchedly frightened. She couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness that her dream had caused. Helplessness in the face of someone who had no empathy, no compassion, and held your life in their hands. She felt tears welling up in her eyes because Rumpelstiltskin wasn't here, and she desperately needed him. Throwing back the heavy blankets she started to jump out of the bed, but stopped, only now realizing that she was completely naked. Looking around for her nightdress she gasped at the sight of the bloodstain on the white sheets, her maidens blood. There was not as much as she had thought there would be, but somehow it saddened her. She had been raised to believe that her virginity was only for her future husband to take, and though she truly loved Rumpelstiltskin, and knew that he loved her, he was not, and quite likely never would be her husband. The tears began to fall as the full weight of her situation dawned on her for the first time. She would never marry,… never. And if her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin resulted in children, they would be looked on as bastards, and the product of an unholy union. At this thought her tears became heart wrenching sobs.

It was this scene that Rumpelstiltskin stumbled upon as he came back to the bedroom after checking on the progress of a potion he had been working on for weeks. Belle was sitting in the middle of the bed crying as though her heart was breaking, clutching the bedclothes to her chest, her body shaking.

He stopped dead in his tracks, a feeling of dread washing over him at the thought that she had woken and realized that she had given herself to a monster, and now regretted it. He was about to turn on his heel and high tail it out of there, when she saw him. "Rum" she sobbed, and he froze.

He didn't know what to do. When he had left the bedroom, no more then ten minutes before, Belle had been sleeping soundly with a sweet smile on her face, a smile that he fancied he had put there. Now, she was crying like the world was ending. 'What the hell happened?' he thought to himself, as he franticly tried to figure out weather to go to her and offer comfort (although for what he didn't have a clue), or just stand there in case she didn't want him anywhere near her (please not that, he wasn't sure how he would handle it).

Belle watched him standing in the doorway looking for all the world as if he were going to turn and bolt. She could see the confusion, and trepidation, on his face, and she realized that he must think that she was crying because she regretted what had happened between them. And while she did regret the fact that she would never marry, she couldn't bring herself to regret giving herself to him. She loved him with all her heart, and no matter what the future would bring, that wasn't going to change. So she held her arms out and said "Rum, please."

He looked at her holding her arms out to him and cautiously walked towards her. When he was standing by the bed looking at her tear streaked face, he reached out a hand to gently caress her, and was greatly relieved when she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in relief. "Belle" he said quietly "what happened… what upset you so?" She looked up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes and, couldn't bring herself to tell him about her sadness that she would never be a wife, and perhaps never a mother, so instead she told him that she had had a horrible nightmare, and woke to find him gone. She saw no reason to tell him all of the details of the dream, because after all it was only a dream.

To say that he was enormously relieved that it had been only a dream that had upset her, and that she was not about to tell him to get away from her and never touch her again, would be a gross understatement. Instead she curled her body around his in her quest for comfort. He leaned back against the pillows pulling her with him, until she lay with her head against his shoulder, and her legs twined with his. He lay waiting for her to say something, but within a few minutes he realized that she had fallen back to sleep.

Belle slept peacefully in his arms and awoke to find him still holding her, though it had been hours. She looked up to find him gazing at her with a smile on his face. "You must have been tired love, you've slept the day away" he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Belle sat up, mortified as she noticed that the sun was almost gone from the sky, and it was near dusk. "Rum, you should have woken me" she gently scolded, "have you been here all day?" "Well" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice "you rather had me pinned down,… not that I minded of course" he continued as his eyes took in her bare torso, lingering appreciatively on her breasts. Belle blushed, but did not try to cover herself, allowing him to look his fill. "thank you for staying with me" she said quietly. He smiled broadly "My pleasure princess…really"

Belle realized suddenly that she was starving. She had had nothing since the picnic the day before, and her stomach was reminding her rather vigorously. "Rum…" she started, but was interrupted when he pulled her down and kissed her roughly, one hand going behind her head and the other wandering down to grasp her bare buttock. She moaned as the kiss deepened, and when he rolled her on her back pulling her beneath him all thought of food fled her fevered mind.


End file.
